


been crossing all the lines

by irrow



Series: She's God and I've found her [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Ian Gallagher is in the Army, this is v sappy be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrow/pseuds/irrow
Summary: Ian is leaving for the army tomorrow and she has a confession to make(another fluffy girl gallavich AU)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: She's God and I've found her [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588273
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	been crossing all the lines

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of major procrastination and v little editing so forgive what it has morphed into, hope you're all doing ok and staying safe!!
> 
> Please give the other parts in the series a read! they are in chronological order and they give context (especially the most recent parts!)

It's still in the night air of the back porch on Wallace street; a stark contrast to the tense Gallagher kitchen hours before. Ian finishes her cigarette, stubbing it out on the step below her and taking a sip of her beer. It’s her first smoke of the day, she's trying to cut back all together before basic training but she’s edgy after her conversation with Fiona, her jittery fingers itching for nicotine.

Fiona definitely wasn’t impressed that Ian had waited until a week before she was “fucking off to the army”, as Fiona aptly put it, to tell her. Ian wasn’t looking for Fiona’s approval and she had made that pretty clear. She loves her sister but this wasn’t some impulse decision she was making; this was the only thing she had ever thought about doing. Ian was used to her siblings not really getting that. In the end though Fiona had understood as well as Ian could’ve hoped. 

She had taken her hands out of the dish water in the sink and pressed the soap suds to Ian’s cheek; squeezing her freckled face the way she always did. She had pressed her thin frame against Ian’s own, her head in the crook of her neck; “You better write every week you’re away. I don't like it sweetface, but if this is what you want then the army is getting a good one.” 

Ian pulled out her phone again checking if Mickey had sent her anything. She hadn’t and Ian resisted the desire to text her, she knew she had stuff to do with her brothers this weekend. She still wanted to see her, they hadn’t spent more than a day apart since Ian enlisted and so it felt weird being away from her for nearly three days now. More than that; it felt like time was running out.

The sound of the back door opening broke the stillness, Lip sitting down next to her. Although Ian needed to escape the chaos more often than her siblings, she was glad it was Lip who usually interrupted her. All those cliches about having a built in best friend in the form of a sibling had miraculously come true in their dark corner of Chicago. She needed her brother even when she didn’t want to admit it.

Lip turned to her, cupping a hand to light his cigarette “man you’re really gonna join those waterboarding fuckers?”

Ian huffed into her can of beer, half amused and half frustrated at Lip’s ongoing anti army schtick “In a week”

Lip wraps his arm around Ian’s shoulders jousting her until they are crammed together “don’t know how Frank Gallagher bred a patriot”

Ian let’s out a laugh “technically he didn't”

“Semantics sister” Lip said cigarette hanging off his smirk in the moonlight of the back steps and then with an undercurrent of seriousness “sure you wanna sign your life away to fight for the capitalist cause?”

His smirk still in place and his brow raised as he waits for Ian’s answer “yeah, Lip. Been sure since I was in middle school”

“Yeah but you're a highschool graduate, you have options now.” Lip retorts

Ian rolls her eyes and turns to him “Fiona already gave me the lecture. It’s what I want” and then more softly “be nice for Fiona to not go grey before she is 30; in the army I’ll have a steady income. Lip, you know shits not all on you when Fiona’s not around right? I wanna do my part too”

Lip takes another puff of his cigarette, speaking through the smoke as he exhales “you don’t have to be the sacrificial lamb for us Ian, we always pull through”

Ian knows that the burden of their family’s future has always been on Lip and his brain. She didn't have that weight and doing what she needed to do was second nature; she liked working and she felt purposeless without it. She knew for Lip it was different; he was straddling the world of academia and trying to prove himself as staunchly southside. It wasn’t something Ian questioned; the knowledge that Clayton’s middle class suburban genes are running in her veins didn’t change the fact it was Frank Gallagher and this home on Wallace street that she belonged to whether she liked it or not. She carried that with her everyday; a firm ache underneath her skin like the way she could still feel the dull throbbing of the rib she broke in fourth grade.

“I know you don’t get it but I wanna get out Lip, not like I’m gonna be popping out babies or getting a psycho skank pregnant.” Ian can’t resist making a dig at Karen with that last comment, fuck knows what the appeal was with that cancerous bitch.

“So you haven’t knocked Mickey Milkovich up?” Lip laughs, taking a dig right back

Ian rolls her eyes again, swatting Lip’s shoulder “No my girlfriend is not miraculously pregnant” she emphasises the girlfriend, a knee jerk reaction.

Lip raises his eyebrows “Calling her your girlfriend these days?”

“Yeah Lip, that's what we’re fucking calling it” Ian lets a bit of annoyance bleed into her tone.

“Where is she tonight? You two have been attached at the hip lately”

“Yeah, she's got shit to do with Iggy” Ian tries to mask her disappointment; she mostly fails.

Lip scoffs shaking his head at the scams Mickey is running as if he is the epitome of an upstanding American. She knows Lip thinks she is stupid as fuck for getting this wrapped up in a Milkovich but most of the time she's ok with the fact that he doesn’t get it. Lip can master just about anything but Ian has studied Mickey all summer, and the summer before that if she's honest, and she's glad that knowledge isn’t something Lip can grasp.

She turns to Lip, “I need to ask you a favour, stop being a shithead for two seconds”

“Yeah ok ok, what is it?” he laughs

“Mickey won’t be able to ring me when I’m on base and she’d probably kill me if I wrote her a letter. Just do me a favour and at least let Mandy know how I am and make sure Mick gets the mailing address.”

“Shits getting serious then?”

Ian just laughs, flipping Lip off; that's all she was spilling tonight.

Lip coughs, inhaling too much smoke “so nearly three months for basic and then four more months for the medic training right?”

Ian nods, chugging a bit of her now lukewarm beer “yeah, already did well enough in my ASVAB for the medic shit just have to pass basic before I can do the training”

“Seven months, even CPS haven’t kept us apart like that” Lip is smiling but Ian can see his eyes are glassy

She squeezes her brothers shoulder, trying to ignore the pang in her chest at his words “don’t go soft on me, you’ll be busy with college anyway”

“You've really got this shit figured out huh?”

“Yeah Lip, I do”  
…..

Ian knows she has a one track mind to a fault; when she decides she wants to do something that's usually it for her. Now though it is not just the army Ian wants; it's Mickey. She thinks maybe wanting the latter is more dangerous than her being blown up by a towel head. It feels even more dangerous now Mickey is at her dining room table.

It had taken a lot of convincing before Mickey had finally relented with a singular; ‘fucking fine man I’ll be there’ text. She wants this thing between them to be solid and she knows that means she needs her family to look out for Mickey while she is away. She's stubborn but she knows Mickey is it for her; if she is truly honest she has known it since Mickey was the first person she ran to when Monica returned. Two stints in juvy separating them and Terry’s dark shadow looming overhead hadn’t changed the fact that it was always Mickey she was drawn to.

There is no letting the family know, no preamble. The Gallaghers don’t really do that shit. Instead Ian had issued a stern warning to Carl that if he talked about Mickey’s tits even once she would find and destroy every weapon he owned; Carl knew if anyone could find his shit it would be Ian.

Mickey just shows up nervous and brooding and sits closely beside Ian; almost daring someone to say something. It’s not like the Gallaghers don’t know they are fucking now- they’ve caught them enough times to be traumatised- but this feels different to Mickey. This isn’t a declaration she likes pussy, it's a statement that she is serious about Ian. Mickey and outward displays of emotion are usually like oil and water but she will do this if it means Ian will get off her case. She knows she is pussy whipped.

Mickey is shovelling her face with pizza and avoiding eye contact with the rest of the Gallaghers and Ian is trying her best not to look too fond. She has already caught Lip’s knowing smirk at the ,no doubt lovesick, face she is making at Mickey; no one eating like an animal should be that charming.

In the chaos of the Gallagher’s arguing over Debbie ordering pizza from that creepy Matt dude, Ian turns to Mickey, sipping her beer as she wraps her ankle round Mickey’s own. Mickey raises a singular eyebrow at Ian’s boldness and ,satisfied that the Gallaghers are distracted with their usual bullshit, squeezes Ian’s knee in response.

Ian’s heart skips a beat.  
…..

All summer long Ian has felt on the cusp with Mickey, a game of carefully calculated manoeuvres to make Mickey stay, make her realise just how much Ian feels without making her think about what it means for them.

Tonight in the warm breeze of her open window Ian feels more on the cusp than ever and she tries to remind herself how irreversible those three little words would be and not how good they would feel being carried in the wind, how right it would feel to unburden her devotion; it would be just like exhaling.

All week long she’d been seeing those words pressed against her closed eyelids as she dreamt of blue eyes. She knows she’s in deep but she also knows the way Mickey looks at her lately; it’s the look Mandy had told her about all those months ago. A Gallagher and a Milkovich don’t exactly have luck on their side but Ian is kind of a blind optimist. She figures she’ll get maybe one good thing even if the rest of her life goes to shit; she hopes that Mickey is the one good thing she gets.

But Ian is leaving for basic tomorrow. It's a sentence Mickey has found herself exhaling and inhaling all day; the internal clock slowly ticking down with each passing minute.

Ian wants to hold her tightly, surround her whole body like her hands surround Mickeys now. She wants and wants and wants with Mickey all the time now and she knows she’s getting greedy, maybe one of these days it’ll be too much but right now she can smell Mickey's hair where it’s splayed out on her pillow and she wants to bury herself in that smell forever. She's scared about these six months of training and even more scared about what might come after. She knows she is ready for the gruelling training but she feels like her and Mickey have been so good lately that if she goes too far their little elastic band might break. Part of her wants to anchor herself in this moment, entangle her hands in the sheets and sink herself here with Mickey; she knows Mickey would roll her eyes at her melodrama.

Mickey moves so her head is resting on Ian’s chest, a smug smile on her lips as if she can sense the sappy thoughts Ian is thinking. And holy fuck Ian loves her. She knows Mickey might never say those words to her- she's never even heard her say them to Mandy- but she can tell she feels the same. She shows it to her in her own ways; stealing her a new military sleeping bag when Ian mentioned Carl wrecked hers, pressing kisses to Ian’s eyelids when she thinks Ian is asleep and even the way she looks at her these days.

She doesn’t mean to give all of herself to Mickey only to rip it away in a matter of hours. But when Mickey presses her lips to Ian’s, their tongues sliding together as she winds her hands in Mickey’s long dark hair. It's familiar and effortless in the best way and it takes Ian’s breath away. It feels perfect like this is how she should be spending every second of her life from now on; just pressed against Mickey in the moonlight.

So Ian can be forgiven for letting out a soft “I love you” as she looks into Mickey’s eyes. She is shocked by her own words but she doesn’t regret it ,not when she feels it with her entire being. Mickey looks just as shocked, her pillowy lips parted.

Ian resists the urge to touch her, knowing that invading Mickey’s space when she is on edge isn’t a good idea. She adds “I mean it Mick. You don’t have to say it, just needed you to know”

Mickey looks up at her scratching under her nose “fuck you Ian, you know I do too”

Ian feels her face ache with how much she is smiling and Mickey can’t help but laugh at how big that smile is; she looks fucking ridiculous. Mickey’s cheeks are pink as she smiles, holy fuck Ian loves her. 

Ian laces her hand through Mickey's dark hair feeling its damp strands and nuzzling into Mickey’s pale neck. Mickey is so whipped that she doesn’t even bother swatting her away, just lets Ian breathe against her neck, the bitch thinks she's subtle with the whole smelling thing.

“You done sniffing Freckles?” Mickey laughs 

“No”

Ian gives in to the need to have Mickey closer and brings Mickey's hands to her mouth, pressing kisses across the bruises on her knuckles and moving to the scratch on her wrist. Mickey is used to it now; she knows Ian keeps a catalogue of every scar and new bruise, it would be sweet if she wasn’t so powerless against new ones appearing.

“When I come back I’ll be officially qualified to treat these” Ian whispers

“Don’t think they’re training their army medics for this shit Gallagher”

Mickey can feel her pout against her neck before she speaks “Make sure there aren’t too many to clean up Mick”

Mickey knows she can’t promise Ian that, she doesn’t want to think about what Ian means because if she thinks about how much Ian cares she might think about her own fears; about Ian leaving her and never coming back or that nightmare she had of Ian’s head being blown clean off in the combat zone. 

Instead Mickey sighs,presses a kiss to Ian’s head and sinks into her arms.

As the night turns to early morning Mickey feels herself grow more frantic, she had planned on saying goodbye to Ian hours ago but now the thought of letting go so soon is heart wrenching. 

“Getting late” Mickey says, stroking the side of Ian's face with her tattooed knuckles. 

“Don't want to say goodbye yet Mick” Ian closes her eyes nuzzling her face into Mickeys warm palm

“Neither Gallagher, 10 more minutes and then you can walk me back home. Mandy will wanna say goodbye to your clingy ass before you leave for the bus”

.....

In the darkness of the early morning, Mickey kisses her soundly against the side of the Milkovich house. Ian’s smile gets impossibly bigger when Mickey whispers “I can fucking say it if I want to, I love you” against her lips. 

It's all Ian hears on the bus to basic training.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeekk they finally said it! Let me know what u think :)
> 
> comments and kudos keep me writing so pls leave some down below!
> 
> ((suggestions on these gals always welcome))


End file.
